Clans
Disclaimer: I did Not create warrior cats the series was created by Erin Hunter, All I did was make my Ocs, but that is it. All of of the clans (But one) Where created by her, they style of naming was created by her, and basically everything else was too. Thank you for your time. Thunderclan ' ' Leader: Nightstar- A Black and white tom with yellow eyes, and one blind eye ' ' Deputy: Brokenheart- A Black and brown tom with a splotch on his chest that looks like a broken heart ' ' Medicine cat(s): Redmist- A Black and reddish she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Blackpaw ' ' Warriors: Stormcloud- a grey tom with green eyes Whitespot- A Grey she-cat with white spots Nightspirit- A Black tom with one left white ear, is a ghost Moonclaw- A dark grey tom with green eyes Stormheart- A Grey tom with dark blue eyes Apprentice, Lightpaw Snowpatch- A black she-cat with white splotches Apprentice, Sparrowpaw Blackstripe- A Dark grey she-cat with black stripes Oneeye: A Black she-cat with tiny white spots and one missing eye Apprentice, Crowpaw ' ' Apprentice(s): Sparrowpaw: A Black tom with blue eyes Blackpaw: A grey and Black she-cat with Green eyes Crowpaw: A Dark grey tom with yellow eyes Lightpaw: A White she-cat with one missing eye Queen(s): Lunashine- A Grey and white she-cat with one broken leg, mother of Nightstar’s kits: Lightningkit (Black and grey tom), Ashkit (Grey tom), Specklekit (Black and white she-kit), Dovekit (Grey and white she-kit),Oddkit (Grey and black tom), and Greykit (Dark and light grey she-kit). ' ' Elder(s): Ghostheart- A white and grey she-cat with green eyes Windstorm- A grey tabby tom with blue eyes Shadowclan ' ' Leader: Dappledstar- A Snowshoe she-cat with blue eyes ' ' Deputy: Slickfoot: A large tom that looks like a fox ' ' Medicine cat(s): Leopardtail- A Golden tom with dark golden spots, and a black tip on his tail Apprentice, Rosepaw ' ' Warriors: Colepelt- A black and white tom with yellow eyes Badgerfoot- A Grey and black tom with amber eyes Littleflame- A small cream colored tom with orange eyes Daisyfur- A Cream colored she-cat with blue eyes Ravenpelt- A Black tom with bright blue eyes Buzzardbeak- A brown and white tom with orange eyes Swiftstep- A brown-ish tom with blue eyes Brokensoul- A Black tom with dark brown-ish paws Flame: An orange tom with yellow eyes ' ' Apprentice(s): Rosepaw: A cream colored she-cat with grey eyes ' ' Queen(s): Flowerleap- A Golden she-cat with green eyes, mother to Badgerfoot’s kits: Snakekit (Grey tom), Creamkit (Cream she-kit), Dustkit (dark grey tom). Echodust- A Black she-cat with white spots, Mother to Ravenpelt’s kit: Needlekit (dark grey she-kit). Elder(s): None Windclan ' ' Leader: Breezestar- a blue-ish tom with green eyes ' ' Deputy: Mousetail- a grey she-cat with no fur on her tail ' ' Medicine cat(s): Ashcloud- A long haired grey tom with dark blue eyes Apprentice, Onepaw ' ' Warriors: Silverstripe- A Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Grayfur- A gray she-cat with yellow eyes Leapordflame- A dark orange tom with leopard like spots Fadedwhisper- A black tom with faded blue eyes Cloverfall- A Calico she-cat with green eyes One-ear- A reddish tom with a missing ear Turtlepelt: A Tortoiseshell she-cat with grey eyes ' ' Apprentice(s): Onepaw- a light brown tom who is mute ' ' Queen(s): Brackenstripe- A golden tabby she-cat with dark green eyes, Mother of One-ear’s kits: Lizardkit (Bracken colored tabby tom), Pinekit (Reddish tom) and is a foster mother to Gingerkit (Orange tabby she-kit) And Doekit (Brownish she-kit) Waspfur: A Golden she-cat with black stripes, Mother of Leapordflame’s kits: Shellkit (Golden she-kit), Sandykit (Cream colored she-kit), and Berrykit (Spotted golden tom). Deadeye- A blind black she-cat with green eyes, mother to Fadedwhisper’s kits: Grasskit (Cream colored tom) and Sheepkit (Fluffy white she-kit) Riverclan ' ' Leader: Patchstar- a Brown tabby tom with green eyes ' ' Deputy: Snaketooth- A Slim brown tom with green eyes ' ' Medicine cat: Nighteyes- A Black tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Apprentice, Bearpaw ' ' Warriors: Cresentmoon- A Black tom with faded yellow eyes Dandelionpetal- A Golden she-cat with green eyes Mistywater- A Blue-ish she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Frogpaw Wolftail- A Grey and white tom with a bushy tail Robinstep- A Reddish she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Deerpaw Hawkfeather- A brown and white tom with grey eyes Orangestripe- and Orange tabby she-cat with green eyes Rockfall- A Gray she-cat with faded blue eyes ' ' Apprentices: Frogpaw- A Cream colored tom with green eyes Bearpaw- A Brown tabby tom with green eyes and a stub tail Deerpaw- A Brown tom with faded yellow eyes Queens: Bluestripe- A Blue tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes, Mother to Patchstar’s kit: Stonekit (White and blue-ish she-kit). Tigerstripe- A Brown tabby she-cat, Mother to Hawkfeather’s kits: Otterkit (Brown tabby tom), Jaykit (Dark brown tom) and Dewkit (Light grey tabby). Deathclan ' ' Leader: Shadow- A Slim black tom with amber eyes ' ' Second-in-command: Night- A Dark grey tom with bright green eyes ' ' Spys: Oneeye- A Black she-cat with tiny white spots and one missing eye, who is spying on Thunderclan Flame- An orange tom with yellow eyes, who is spying on Shadowclan ' ' Guards: Rose- A Reddish she-cat with yellow eyes Ghost- A Blind white tom with white eyes Cinder- A Grey tom with green eyes Oakpelt- A Reddish tom with green eyes; formerly in Thunderclan ' ' Herb-knower: Clover- a golden she-cat with green eyes ' ' Kit-carers: Lilly- A cream colored she-cat with green eyes, Mother of Night’s kits: Ash (Grey tom), Goose (Light grey she-kit), And Emerald (Cream colored she-kit). Rouges: Thunderstrike- A Golden tom with orange eyes; formerly in Thunderclan Cloudpelt- A Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes; Formerly in Thunderclan, Mother to Thunderstrike’s kits: Beechkit (Cream colored tom), and Hollykit (Golden she-kit). ' ' Loners: None ' ' Kittypets: Fiona- A thin Long haired black she-cat with amber eyes Patches- A Plump brown tabby tom with green eyes